theamazingspidermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man (real name Peter Parker) is a mutant superhero and nephew of May Parker and Ben Parker. History Raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, Peter was a shy, but intelligent student at Midtown High School, so he had trouble making friends at school. Uncle Ben was an inspiration to him for years. At the age of 14, he attended a science demonstration hosted by the famous scientist Farley Stillwell, on a lecture of a new experimental type of radiation. A small spider wandered into the path of the radioactive blast and bit Peter, which altered his DNA. He then walked out of the demonstration and collapsed on the street. When he awoke, he dizzily walked out onto the street and jumped out of the way of a car, when he realized he had gained a spider's abilities. Peter eventually became the Amazing Spider-Man and tried show-business, despite Uncle Ben telling him that great power came with great responsibility. After feeling that he was showing off to all the kids in his school who saw him as just a nerd, he accepted an offer from Sullivan Edwards to join wrestling. After beating Bone Saw, Sullivan cheated him into signing and exclusive management contract with him and when he refused, Peter was left penniless. He then let a Burglar stealing Sullivan's cash that was supposed to be his by him. When he returned home, he discovered a man had murdered Uncle Ben. He then chased him to a warehouse and took down the Skulls gang, before confronting their leader, the one who murdered Uncle Ben. However, he quickly realized he was the Burglar he had let by him before just before he was severely injured and sent to jail. Peter then made a new costume and began fighting crime. He was also hired as a photographer for the Daily Bugle to get photos of himself. After capturing five crooks including Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn, Peter tried to stop a robbery when he was tricked by the Chameleon. After he realized this, he went to the Bugle and discovered information about the Chameleon. Chameleon then attacked J. Jonah Jameson and Spider-Man tried to protect him, but Jameson assumed Spider-Man was in cahoots with the Chameleon and turned the city against him. Spider-Man threw the Chameleon out of the window, but Chameleon escaped by posing as Terri Lee. Soon after finding the real Terri Lee, Spider-Man found Chameleon in a wrestling arena and easily identified him as Peter Parker. He fought Chameleon in the ring and beat him by smashing his belt. George Stacy thanked Spider-Man, but Chameleon escaped by posing as Stan Carter. Powers After Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, he achieved arachnid powers and uses to fight crime and villainy. *'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man posses superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man is very agile and can easily do back flips in air. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man is very flexible. *'Wall-Crawling': Being injected by the mutated spider, Spider-man can stick on walls and ceilings. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man can sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances his reflexes. It works like a alarm that sounds when danger is near. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': After being bitten by the mutated spider, Spider-man can balance himself on any object no matter small or narrow. Equipment *'Web-Shooters': Spider-Man when he began his career created web-shooters to combo with his persona as Spider-Man. They are able to shoot web fluids at high pressure and speed. Spider-Man own invention to come with the web shooters, it's used by him to spin web and sling through the city. Spider-Man can modify the fluid after shooting it for certain situation such as using it as a parachute and as web wings. Voice He is voiced by Drake Bell and by Josh Keaton when bonded with the Venom Symbiote. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Wrestlers Category:Daily Bugle Category:Parker family